Recueil de drabbles
by PetitLutin22
Summary: Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles (texte d'une centaine de mots), écrits après avoir tiré un 'mot défi'. Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres. (rating M par sécurité, mais pour l'instant c'est soft).
1. Problèmes capillaires

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (indiqué en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger ^^._

 _Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres._

.

* * *

Problème capillaire (102 mots)

Harry était devant son miroir. Les filles se plaignaient de vouloir du **volume** dans leurs cheveux, lui en voulait désespérément moins ! Hermione essaya le gel, mais il ne voulait pas ressembler à Malfoy. Ron lui conseilla un sortilège, mais il se retrouva avec des nœuds. Il éloigna Seamus, il ne voulait pas finir avec un pétard sur la tête ! Quant à Dean, ce traître se moqua de lui.

Heureusement, Ginny lui sauva la mise. Elle lui passa les deux mains dans sa tignasse et secoua vivement jusqu'à les ébouriffés comme jamais.

\- Voilà ! Tu sors d'une nuit torride !

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_


	2. La philosophie Mangemoresque

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger ^^._

 _Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres._

 _._

* * *

La philosophie Mangemoresque (103 mots)

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, souhaitait plus que tout avoir le monde à ses pieds. Que ces chiens qui l'avaient si longtemps traînés plus bas que terre l'idolâtrent comme un dieu digne du **Panthéon** ! Qu'ils aient peur de lui à en faire des cauchemars même éveillés ! Qu'ils le craignent comme l'on craignait le diable en personne ! La peur était le sentiment le plus fort et, Machiavel pouvait en dire tout ce qu'il voulait, l'amour ne valait rien à côté de la crainte que l'on pouvait ressentir face à un ennemi et il comptait bien là-dessus pour prendre le pouvoir.

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	3. Le poison de la reconnaissance

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger ^^._

 _Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres._

 _._

* * *

Le poison de la reconnaissance (100 mots)

Harry avait toujours été considéré comme un **héros**. Il n'avait pas deux ans que, déjà, il était célèbre dans le monde sorcier britannique. Lui n'avait jamais voulu de cette notoriété. Il ne voulait que de l'affection, de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu dans la rue, ni que les journaux parlent de lui, être tour à tour encensé ou calomnié dans ces feuilles de choux qui publiaient sur son nom. Ce nom, « Harry Potter », lui pesait tellement sur les épaules depuis ses onze ans, âge auquel il avait découvert la vérité. Lui voulait être Harry, juste Harry.

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	4. Les animaux en prennent pour leur grade

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger ^^._

 _Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres._

.

* * *

Les animaux en prennent pour leur grade (102 mots)

Harry tournait comme un lion en cage. Encore une fois, ces **chiens** du ministère fermaient les yeux sur les faits importants et ne voyaient que ce qui les arrangeaient. Sirius aurait dû obtenir un véritable procès et être innocenté, mais Pettigrow, ce sale rat, s'était enfui. Et Snape, ce serpent qui les dénonçait quand il ne le fallait pas, pour une fois, se taisait et ne voulait pas témoigner. Hermione pouvait bien lui faire ses yeux de biche, s'il en entendait encore un glousser comme un dindon, foi de Potter, il ne se retiendrait plus de les tirer comme des lapins !

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	5. Se faire discret

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles (texte d'une centaine de mot), écrit après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger._

 _Une petite pause dans mes révisions …_

 _._

* * *

Se faire discret (110 mots)

Vernon Dursley devait signer un contrat ce soir-là. Un contrat **juteux** qui promettait de faire prospérer ses affaires. Et comme chaque fois, Harry se devait d'être irréprochable. La cuisine avait été récurée de fond en comble, l'enfant avait mijoter un bon petit plat. Maintenant, son rôle se cantonnerait à rester dans son placard, aussi silencieux que possible. Et surtout, ne pas faire de bizarrerie ou il serait rossé sévèrement. Harry le savait, c'est pourquoi il était à présent recroquevillé sur sa couche, respirant doucement, la tête reposant contre le mur du fond et les yeux posés sur ce dessin qu'il avait fait à l'école. Ce dessin représentant une famille.

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_


	6. Cours privé

_Écriture sous contrainte : Rédaction de drabbles (texte d'une centaine de mot), écrit après avoir tiré un « mot défi » (en gras dans le texte). Je ne me suis donné aucune limite de temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retravailler le texte à loisir et pouvoir prendre le temps de me corriger ^^._

 _Sera toujours indiqué comme complet, même s'il peut être étoffé à posteriori, puisque les textes sont tous indépendants les uns des autres._

 _._

* * *

Cours privé (103 mots)

En **théorie** , Harry aurait déjà dû être dans son dortoirs à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs, ses amis devaient l'y attendre. Seulement, il était en ce moment même dans un tout autre endroit : la salle de bain des préfets. Et pas seul, non, mais en compagnie de Cédric Diggory. Ce dernier l'avait invité à venir. Non pas pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf, cette étape était passée depuis une semaine déjà, mais pour lui apprendre à nager. Parce que c'était bien gentil de faire des épreuves de ce satané Tournois dans un lac, mais s'il ne savait pas nager, Harry n'irait pas bien loin !

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce petit rien vous a plu ^^_


End file.
